눈,코,입 (eyes ,nose,lips)
by Park Seung Hye
Summary: "Hal ini sudah sering terjadi sejak empat bulan yang lalu / Kau hanya perlu berkata jujur/ Kau mencoba berselingkuh didepan mataku !/ Aku tidak menganggap ini sebuah kencan" This is Chanbaek story – YAOI – DLDR


**눈****,****코****,****입 **

**(eyes ,nose,lips)**

**©Park Seung Hye**

**This is Chanbaek Story**

**Warning : YAOI , don't like don't read. I already warned you, if you don't like this fic just leave. Thankyou **

**Before you read this fic, I recommend you to listen Taeyang – Eyes, Nose ,Lips**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Don't be sorry, sorry  
I feel shabby  
With red and pretty lips  
Quickly come and kill me  
I'm okay**_

**Park Chanyeol**

Ini sudah lebih dari tengah malam, dan dia belum kunjung menunjukkan tanda untuk pulang padahal jelas-jelas beberapa jam yang lalu kami baru tiba di Korea setelah selesai konser di Taiwan. Ia langsung menyambar topi dan jaketnya ketika manager hyung memberitahu seorang tengah mencarinya. Kami semua tidak tahu yang pasti, hanya saja ini terlalu janggal. Bagaimana bisa ia masih berkeliaran diluar ketika matahari hampir terbit.

Hal ini sudah sering terjadi sejak empat bulan yang lalu, Suho hyung tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa menuruti kata Baekhyun karena sama saja pada akhirnya ia juga akan terlibat dalam adu argument yang cukup serius yang membuat seluruh member akan terdiam selama beberapa hari dan itu sungguh mengerikan, percayalah padaku.

" Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak tidur ? " itu suara Kyungsoo-ia biasa memanggilku tanpa embel-embel hyung dibelakang namaku-

" Kau sendiri ? Bukankah besok kau syuting drama terbarumu ? " aku menggeser posisiku kesamping, memberikan sedikit tempat untuknya untuk duduk disampingku.

" Sepertinya tidak bisa tidur, aku benar-benar takut "

" Hei kau itu pintar acting ! Aku iri padamu " aku menyenggol lengannya yang membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh. Ia masih mengenggam coklat panas ditangan.

" Aku yang iri padamu, kau lebih jago acting bahkan aku harus belajar untuk menangis "

" Semua itu butuh proses Kyungsoo-ya, kau pasti bisa melakukannya ! Faighting ! " ia menatapku dan aku membalasnya dengan senyum lebar yang membuatnya terkekeh lagi. Sepertinya harus terima-terima saja besok Suho hyung menceramahi kami.

" Gumawo, kau selalu bisa membuatku semangat Chanyeol "

" Aku akan mengunjungi lokasi syutingmu jika senggang dan aku akan membawakn banyak snack jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. " kali ini Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia meletakkan mugnya lalu meraih bantal untuk dipeluk. Sedangkan aku melirik jam di dinding, kemana dia ? Ini sudah jam tiga. Bahkan hingga pemberitahuan sepuluh persen di ponselku ia tak kunjung membalas pesan yang kukirim.

" Kau menunggu Baekhyunnie ya ? " Kyungsoo selalu bisa menebaknya. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan.

" Aku hanya khawatir saja "

" Aku menghubunginya tadi dan ia tidak menjawabnya, apa ia menjawab pesan atau telponmu Chanyeol ? "

" Ani, " Kyungsoo ikut melirik jam di dinding. Ia tak kalah khawatirnya denganku karena ia juga sama dekatnya dengan Baekhyun. Sekali kekasihku itu sakit, Kyungsoo adalah orang kedua yang paling khawatir.

" Apa hubungan kalian baik-baik saja ? "

" Kurasa begitu, waeyo ? " ia hanya menggeleng dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa sama seperti diriku.

" Tidak, hanya saja aku merasa ada yang aneh dari Baekhyunnie. Ia seperti-"

" Apa yang membuat kalian belum tidur ? Kalian memiliki jadwal besok, " aura hitam mengelilingi Suho Hyung ketika lelaki itu keluar dari kamar, dengan ekspresi datar yang menyeramkan. Sepertinya ini bukan hari yang baik.

" TIDUR SEKARANG ! "

.

.

* * *

**Do Kyungsoo**

Alarmku sudah berbunyi begitu nyaring, dan sial yang kudapat hari ini adalah aku hanya tertidur untuk waktu tiga jam. Tepat saat aku terduduk dikasur, Jongin sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju casualnya. Ia tidak memiliki jadwal hari ini. Dan pipiku semakin merona ketika namja tan itu memberikan senyum pertamanya hari ini. Oh Tuhan, kenapa ia begitu tampan dan seksi. Tidak !

" Pagi hyungie, "

" Oh hai Jongin " ia mencubit dua pipiku, masih tersenyum tipis. Dan bodohnya aku terima-terima saja ia mencubit pipiku.

" Aku tau kau hanya tidur tiga jam saja, harusnya kau tidak mengobrol dengan Chan hyung malam tadi. Ah ya Suho hyung sudah menyiapkan sarapan, cepatlah mandi dan kami akan menunggu hyung "

" Kau cemburu ya ? Mian "

" Oh ? Tidak juga " aku menatapnya untuk beberapa detik, itulah yang kusuka dari Jongin. Ia tidak mudah cemburu.

" Sudahlah tidak usah kau pikirkan hyungie, aku tidak cemburu kok. Ah ya aku melupakan sesuatu " ia lalu melepaskan cubitannya dipipiku dan oh Tuhan ! Harusnya saat ini ada yang menyanyikan lagu Heart Attack. Jongin menciumku ! Tidak, jantungku !

" Semangat untuk syuting dramamu hyung ! Faighting ! '

BLUSH

.

.

Semua member sudah berkumpul walaupun kursi kosong disamping Chanyeol membuat seluruhnya mulai berpikir negative. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, melirik jam tangan yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya lega sama sekali. Baekhyun tidak kembali sejak lima jam yang lalu, dan itu tak ayal membuat Chanyeol khawatir setengah mati.

" Kyung semangat untuk dramamu ya ! Kau pasti bisa " Chanyeol buru-buru tersenyum lebar, menutupi raut khawatirnya- yang sebenarnya sia-sia karena Suho bia melihat raut asli diwajah Chanyeol saat ini-

" Gumawo Chanyeol-ah, " Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan dibalas Kyungsoo dengan terkekeh.

" Kyungsoo hyung hari ini aku dan Jongin hyung akan pergi bersama jadi aku perlu ijinmu " Sehun seketika berujar semangat, ia menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai dengan sarapannya.

" Kenapa perlu ijin, bawa Jongin saja. Aku tak apa. Kau pikir aku tipikal kekasih yang protektif ? "

" Kau menyindir seseorang Kyung " yang sejak tadi bungkam ikut berbicara dan langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Chanyeol. Suho hanya terkekeh dan memasang wajah-sok-takutnya.

" Yayaya ! Aku tidak protektif " ia hendak melempar sumpit yang langsung dicegah oleh Sehun dihadapannya.

" Ah ya aku tidak melihat-"

PIIP PIIP PIIP

Suara kata sandi ditekan terdengar oleh kelimanya dan tepat ketika semuanya menoleh, Baekhyun datang. Lelaki manis itu melepas topi dan langsung tersenyum lima jari- menghiraukan bagaimana lelahnya tubuh saat ini-

" Aku pulang ! " wajah tanpa dosanya terpasang dan Chanyeol bernafas lega. Setidaknya untuk hari ini ia bisa melihat Baekhyun. Suho beranjak berdiri, memasang wajah datar dengan dua tangan berkacak pinggan yang ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan cengiran.

" Baiklah Baekhyun, kau menghilang selama lima jam. Apa yang kau lakukan ? " ia hanya menggaruk belakang kepala dan melirik lima membernya bergantian.

" Eum itu..eumm Baekboem hyung datang kemarin dan mengajak untuk pergi sebentar " dusta ! Chanyeol merasakan itu. Jongin tidak bisa melakukan apapun, jika sudah begini semua member wajib tenang hukumnya wajib.

" Geurayo ? Jika itu benar Baekboem hyung, kenapa ia tidak kesini bukankah biasanya ia akan mengunjungi dorm sebelum mengajakmu pergi ? " sudah kubilang, hukumnya wajib untuk diam karena jika ada satupun yang berbicara Suho akan menunjukkan sisi menyeramkannya.

" Ia tidak memiliki waktu, jadi ia langsung mengajakku pulang karena Ibu dan Ayah merindukanku hehe, mianhe tidak mengatakan pada memberdeul sebelumnya. " kembali memasang wajah tanpa dosa yang membuat Chanyeol jengah, sebelum Suho kembali membuka mulut. Chanyeol buru-buru berdiri dan merangkul kekasihnya.

" Aku akan mengintrogasinya sendiri, jadi hyung tidak perlu mengeluarkan amarahmu pagi ini arachi ? Ayo Baek "

" Oh ya Kyung, semangat untuk dramamu ! Saranghae faighting ! "

* * *

**_Look at me lastly  
Smile like everything is fine  
It will make me able to remember  
When I miss you  
make me able to draw your face  
in my head_**

**_My greed that cannot leave you_**  
**_It became an obsession and caged you_**  
**_Have you felt tired because of me being like this_**  
**_You are not answering_**

**Park Chanyeol**

Aku menutup pintu hingga suara keras terdengar. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menunduk menghindari tatapanku.

" Eum baiklah Baekhyun-sshi, aku tau kau berbohong mengani Baekboem yang datang jadi bisakah kau memberitahuku yang sebenarnya sebagai seorang kekasih ? " aku melipat dua tangan didepan dada dan ia hanya membalas dengan helaan nafas yang terdengar cukup keras.

" Chanyeol sudah kubilang itu-"

" Kau bahkan sudah berani berbohong padaku, apa yang kau coba sembunyikan dariku ? " ia masih menunduk dan itu membuatku jengah. Aku mencengkram bahunya hingga tatapan kami bertemu. Oh Tuhan, jujur aku tidak tega berkata sedingin ini padanya.

" .. –"

" Kau hanya perlu berkata jujur karena kau sudah membuatku tidak tidur semalaman, " ia langsung menatapku tidak percaya, seketika menangkupkan dua pipiku. Ia berdecak kesal. Ini reaksi yang ia tunjukkan ketika mendengr aku tidak tidur.

" Ya bagaimana bisa kau tidak tidur jika hari ini kau ada jadwal Sukira ? "

" Apa yang kau lakukan tadi malam heum ? " ia terdiam, terlihat berpikir. Sebelum akhirnya mengehla nafas entah kesekian kalinya. Aku menahan tangannya dipipi.

" A-aku hh Taeyeon sunbae datang, ia mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan-"

" Oh daebak, kau berkencan ketika kekasihmu dalam keadaan khwatir setengah mati " awalnya aku tidak terlalu memikirkan kedekatannya dengan Taeyeon sunbae, karena yang kutahu mereka hanya dekat sebatas hooba-sunbae. Tapi-ah Tuhan, ini gila !

" B-bukan berkencan, ia hanya-"

" Seorang yeoja dan namja berjalan bersama, manusia menamainya kencan, Baekhyun " kalian bertanya tentang perasaanku ? Oh tentu saja sakit ! Masalahnya disini adalah Baekhyun dan orang yang tidak ingin aku sebut namanya berjalan bersama di dini hari. Ia ceroboh ! Bodoh !

" Y-ya kau bisa mengatakannya begitu, tapi aku tidak merasa itu adalah sebuah kencan "

" Apa yang kalian lakukan ditengah malam begitu ?! Kau mencoba berselingkuh didepan mataku ! "

" Astaga Chanyeol, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak pergi kencan dengan Taeyeon sunbae, aku hanya-"

" KAU KELUAR BERSAMANYA BAEK ! KAU BAHKAN MENGHIRAUKAN SELURUH PESAN DAN PANGGILANKU ! " aku sudah curiga dari awal, karena beebrapa kali aku menemukan mereka tengah berdua di cafeteria SM. Hanya berdua. Oh Tuhan !

" Ia hanya mengucapkan selamat untuk konser kita Yeol "

" Apa mengucapkan selamat harus ditengah malam dengan dirimu saja ?! Kau pikir aku tidak cemburu apa ?! "

" Oh sungguh Yeol tapi itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan karena aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada sunbae "

" Kau dan Taeyeon sunbae keluar ditengah malam, apa aku bisa menjamin kau tidak berbuat apa-apa ? "

" Chanyeol ! " aku hanya tertawa tidak percaya, entahlah aku tidak menemukan malaikat yang membuat hatiku seakan tersiksa melihat Baekhyun menangis saat ini. Aku kalut emosi dan sungguh aku cemburu setengah mati ! Ia milikku !

" Apa cinta yang selama ini kuberi benar-benar kurang dimatamu ? Aku sudah memberikan apapun untukmu, aku selalu ada disisimu, aku selalu ada untukmu Baekhyun dan ini yang kudapat ? "

" Chanyeol ! Aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikirmu, aku masih mencintaimu ! Bagaimana bisa kau-"

" Aku kecewa padamu Baek, aku benar-benar tidak percaya "

BLAM !

TBC/END

* * *

Hai, saya merangkap menjadi Chanbaek shipper setelah sebelumnya menjadi Kyumin Shipper. Ini fic hanya khayalan saya belaka chingu, setelah mendengar berita dari bias yang sudah pacaran sama Taeyeon. Sebenarnya saya dukung-dukung aja sih ya, cuman yang bikin sakit hati tuh para fans yang ngebash Baekhyun, ngatain Baekhyun pengkhianat lah. Dan sumpah saya sakit hati, ya emang kalo Baekhyun bahagia sama Taeyeon yasudahlah, kita sebagai fans kan hanya bias mendukung dari belakang. Saya juga sedih banget lihat berita katanya Baekhyun diteriakin pengkhianat pas Inkigayo kemarin, kurang kuat apalagi coba si Baekhyun. Tapi walaupun begitu saya tetep Chanbaek shipper, merangkap Chansoo shipper juga sebenarnya. Yasudahlah cukup segini aja, malah jadi kayak curhat.

Kelanjutan ff ini tergantung dari review kalian chingu, komentar kalian jadi semangat buat saya.

Gamsahamnida

Deep Bow

Love ,

Park Seung Hye


End file.
